Impossible to Forget, Unable to Move On
by taterbug0491
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, just like in New Moon. Four years later tragedy strikes, and Bella also leaves, hoping to forget and move on. 78 years later the Cullens return, expecting everyone they knew to be dead. But are they in for a surprise! First Fanfic!
1. Preface: Horrible News

_This is my first ever fanfic!! Wipee!! I'm so excited!! I hope you enjoy it as much I do!!  
_

**Horrible News**

**Edward's POV**

**It had been 82 years. Eighty two long, dark, heart renching years. Eighty two years ago, I left the love of my life, my sun, my moon, my stars, the one thing that made my worthless existence in this world have meaning, she was the center of my universe and I left her. Bella... Her name still tore my heart, I missed her uncontrollably every single day since I left her, but it was for her own good. She deserved a normal life, away from monsters, a life with a normal husband, and children, and a normal death. Things I couldn't give her. All I wanted to do was protect her, and leaving her was the only way, but in doing so, I had lost all meaning to live. But I stayed with my family, they needed me, and even though I wished to end my life, I didn't, because that would tear them apart and I couldn't bear it if I hurt them anymore than I already did. **

**Leaving Forks and Bella was the hardest thing I've ever done to my family. Even harder than me leaving and changing my diet for a while, everyone had loved Bella. Carlisle and Esme loved her like another daughter and they mourned her like one. Emmett lost a sister, someone to play pranks on and to laugh at. Jasper too felt sad, and also guilty, blaming himself for what happened. Even Rosalie was slightly sad, she realized Bella was what made everything better and made us all happier but we weren't happy anymore, not as much. Alice was depressed, she had lost her best friend, her sister, her Barbie doll. She was torn between sadness from leaving Bella, to anger at me for making us leave. But no one was as sad as I was, sad didn't even cover it. I was in a never ending black hole of despair. I was a sick masochistic lion. Nothing would ever make me go back to Bella. Except the funeral. **

**It was four years after we left, we were currently attending Dartmouth, and Carlisle was a medical professor. We were sitting at home, during one of our sleepless nights. Carlisle and Esme were outside bonding, as were Rosalie and Emmett, though they were doing a different type of bonding, one that made me shudder. Alice and Jasper were playing chess. I was reading a book. Suddenly Alice froze. "Alice?" questioned Jasper, looking at his wife's glazed eyes. Suddenly she cried out, "No!! Bella!!" she rushed to the tv, and cut it on flipping the channels, as the rest of the family came down, all worrying what was happening. "What happened?" I demanded, something was wrong with Bella and I wanted to know. She reached one of the million channels we had, it was the news channels for Washington, a lady appeared, sitting at a news desk, her face sad, Alice shushed me as the lady began to speak, "Tragedy has occurred here in the small town of Forks, Washington." We all tensed at this, "Today at 11:41, Chief Officer Charlie Swan of the Forks Police Department lost his life, in a mad hostage situation." We all gasped as a picture of Bella's father appeared on the screen. "Oh no," sobbed Esme. "Here is Forks own Justin Cope, with more on the terrible disaster," continued the news lady. The screen blanked for a second and came on with a man who looked slightly like Ms. Cope's son, Newton's Outfitter's behind him. "Thank you Tina," he said, "We are here live at Newton's Outfitter's where today the son of the owner went crazy." We all gasped at this, "Mike Newton, who worked at his family's store, was also a coworker with the Chief's daughter." We all watched intently as Bella's picture popped up, she looked older, and much more beautiful and, she had a small smile on her face that made her look happy. "Bella Swan reported to work this morning, like any other day, but instead of leaving for her 11:00 o'clock lunch break to meet with her father at the diner, she was instead confronted by Mike. Apparently, Mike has been infatuated with Bella since she moved here five years ago to live with her father. But during that time she was apparently seeing someone, sources tell us, someone who left not four years ago." Six pair of eyes quickly flashed towards me, then back at the TV. "Mike continuously pursed Bella, though she rejected his advances. What we gather, he snapped, and today, tried to make Bella his, by holding the whole store hostage, until she agreed to go on a date with him. One hostage managed to call the Forks Police Department, where Officer Swan, along with two other officers arrived on the scene. Witnesses tell us Mike grabbed one hostage, by the name of Angela Webber, and held the gun to her head, threatening to shoot her. Bella than agreed, to go out with him and he let her go. Bella than tried to grab the gun from Newton, but in the confusion, Chief Swan was shot." We all gasped, the girls were dry sobbing, while the rest of us were too shocked for words. "He died a matter of minutes, his last words to his daughter, were 'I love you, Cullen is a fool, you deserve better.'" Six pair of eyes found me again then quickly looked away, back to the screen. "Mike Newton has been arrested and is charged with aggravated assault and murder. We have with us now Lauren Mallory, who has graciously decided to answer us some questions." We all watched as Lauren Mallory appeared behind him. "So Lauren, what can you tell us about Ms. Swan?" Her nasally voice caused me to cringe, "Well, all I can say is it all her fault." We all growled at this, I wanted to snap her neck, "She has no friends, except for those huge freaks on La Push. Ever since her boyfriend dumped her and left her in the woods four years ago, she hasn't talked to anyone. She's been a zombie like freak, not talking to anyone. She'd go to school, work and home. It seems to me that she has some serious problems, I mean come on! Get over yourself already Bella, Cullen obviously left you because you weren't good enough, and you are obviously in denial. It's a wonder your father didn't kick you out; I bet if he did, he would still be alive. Besides, he's just a police officer, and not a good one at that, I mean come on, when has officer swan ever done anything amazing? All he does is sit in the office and go fishing, he doesn't even carry his gun that much anymore, he's always depressed because his ex-wife left him, he also has some insecurity issues also, he needs to ---," but the vile girl didn't get to finish her tirade, a hand came out of nowhere, punching Lauren Mallory straight in the face, we could hear her nose break, and her scream. She fell down, and I heard an angel's voice, filled with anger, "You nasty bitch." The camera refocused, and Bella appeared on camera, anger and disgust obvious on her face, "I don't care what you say about me or him, but don't you dare talk about my father, that way. You're just a jealous, selfish, vindictive bitch. I need to get over myself? You're too conceited for words, worse than Rosalie Cullen, at least she had feelings," we all looked at Rosalie our mouths open, instead of looking pissed, she looked sad, we turned to the TV, as Bella continued, "But you're right," the beautiful angel spoke, "I do need to get over him," we all knew 'him' was. They looked at me slightly, their thoughts filled with concern for Bella and I. "So you can stop talking about me in front of the camera," she continued, "I'll be the bigger person, and instead of kicking your pitiful ass, I'm going to walk away, and when I mean away, I mean I'm leaving Forks." She was looking down at Lauren, the camera angled on both of them, "As soon as my father is buried, I'm getting out of this town, the place where I was the happiest and the saddest, maybe I can start again, maybe I can't, but we'll see won't we? I've all ways wanted to see the world, and I know that he and my father wouldn't want me stuck here. I'm actually going to take his words to heart, I'm going to move on, he wanted me to have a normal life, though I think he didn't realize I'm not exactly normal. But if he's happy, I'm happy, and that's all I care about." She looked at the camera for a moment, and it dawned on her that they were filming her, "Is this live?" she asked, her face shocked, her voice a whisper. "Yes," answered Justin Cope. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the camera lens, pushing it away. The screen became blue, as the connection was lost. **

**Alice turned off the TV and everyone turned to me. Their faces were etched with grief, but I was sure I topped them all; I wanted to go kill myself right now for letting this happen. "No Edward," Jasper said, he was sitting clutching his head, "Don't do this to yourself, to us." "He's right," said Emmett. Everyone silently nodded, Esme was still dry sobbing, and Alice's face was etched with pain I couldn't describe. "What do we do?" asked Rosalie, she was surprisingly calm, though she felt guilty about what happened, though I wasn't sure why. Everyone looked at Carlisle who in turn looked at me, "Edward?" he asked, my family turned to me and I knew what we had to do, "We go back," I decided. My family smiled at this, except Alice, her eyes glazed over. suddenly she growled, "Edward Cullen, you are horrible!!" She went to jump on me, but Emmett and Jasper stopped her. "Tell them Edward, tell them the rest of your plan," she growled, while Jasper tried to send her calming waves. The all looked at me expectantly, I sighed, "We go back, for the funeral, but not let Bella see us. I want to see for myself, if she will do as she says. Just one last look at her to make sure she is okay. But we won't let ourselves be seen. Like she said she's going to move on and that is what I wanted. She even said that if I'm happy than she's happy, and what will make me happy is her happy. That's all I want." "Edward it almost killed you to leave her the first time, what makes you think you can do it a second time?" Carlisle asked. "I'll be fine. It's what Bella wants, so that is all that matters." I began to walk upstairs not being able to be in the same room as my distraught family, "She's human, and she deserves a normal life. I'm leaving tomorrow, those of you who want to go with me; I'll be leaving at twilight. If not, I'll see you in a couple days." I began walking upstairs, "If you need me till then I'll be hunting." And with that I left a vampire speed, going to prepare myself for when I was filled with my angel's mouthwatering scent. I was going back to Forks, to a funeral, to get one last glimpse of the angel that made me feel alive, the one that carried my soul, Bella. **

Well I hope you liked the first chapter of Impossible to Forget Unable to Move On. Please review !!


	2. Preface 2: One Last Glimpse

**One Last Glimpse**

Edward POV

It was twilight. Time for me to leave. I decided to run, deciding it would be less conspicuous. I went downstairs to tell my family goodbye. I reached the bottom of the stairs and was surprised to see my family standing there, even Rosalie, with a backpack each on their backs. "Did you honestly think we were going to let you see Bella by yourself?" asked Alice, "Even though if I had my way, I would let her see us, and take her with us…." She didn't finish as she saw my glare. "No. If you come with me, you don't let Bella know of our presence. We look, that is all, see and not be seen." Alice huffed, but didn't say anything. Carlisle looked at me worriedly, "Are you sure that you can do this?" I nodded, "I am sure, she deserves a normal life." Carlisle nodded sadly. I didn't need to be Jasper to know what they were feeling, but this was my decision, and it was the only way to keep her safe. Besides, how could she love me after what I said to her that day I left her in the woods? Jasper's eyes bored into me, "You're feeling guilty. Why?" I shook my head, "Don't worry about it," I answered. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply. The sun was almost setting, twilight. The perfect time of day for us. The ending of another day, signaling the beginning of a new one. It was time. "Let's go." And without waiting for them, knowing they were behind me, I ran. Back to the place where I had made the love of my existence, and where I had left her. My family and I headed back to Forks. To Bella.

We arrived in Forks in two days. The funeral was tomorrow. My feet finally stopped at our old house. The house where the disastrous eighteenth birthday took place. I knew Jasper still felt guilty, but I didn't say anything. I was too absorbed in the memories, memories of Bella. A voice broke my thoughts, "What now?" asked Carlisle. I thought for a minute. I knew what I wanted to do, "Let's go check on Bella," I said. "Are you sure?" asked Carlisle. I nodded, and we left, making our way towards Chief Swan's house.

Bella's old and ancient truck stood in the drive way, along with an old Volkswagen Rabbit. Charlie's cruiser was gone; there was also another old truck on the side of the road. I was surprised to see a for sale sign in the yard. My family and I quickly flitted up the tree next to Bella's window. I looked in to see boxes piled around the room. We listened closely as we heard voices, people talking. Then we heard footsteps, the mouthwatering scent of freesias hit my nose, along with another burning stinky smell, my family also wrinkled their noses in disgust. "I can't see anything," said Alice. We all looked at her questionably. Btu our heads snapped as we heard Bella, "I told you no Jake." She came up into her room, an angel of beauty. Behind her was Jacob Black. "Come on Bells," he pleaded, "Don't do this, please, stay here, with me. We'll be happy together." She shook her head, "No. I need to leave. It's better for everyone, if I do." Jacob snorted, "For you or everyone else. Face it Bella, if you leave we'll all be unhappy." The angel turned furious, "That's not fair and you know it Jake. Stop playing the guilt card, you know I don't love you, at least not like you want, I love you like a brother. I need to get out of here it's the only way." Jake shook his head, "I know you love me Bella, deep down you truly love me, more than brotherly love too. But you're in denial, you're afraid to get hurt, but you know I won't hurt you, I'll treat you better than that leech ever did." My fist clenched slightly in anger, while I saw Bella's face become hurt. But it changed quickly to annoyance. "Stop staring at me Jake. You haven't imprinted on me in the last four years, what makes you think it's gonna happen now?" I felt my family stiffen at this. And I forced myself to keep down the growl that wanted to emit from my chest. Then it clicked together, Alice not being able to see, the awful stench of wet dog, and imprinting. Jacob Black had become what his great grandfather once was. A werewolf. But that didn't make sense, there were no vampires around, it was impossible. "I love you," Jake's voice was husky with emotion. A tree branch snapped in my hand. "And I know you love me, you're just afraid. You don't want to get hurt again. But you should know I would never hurt you. I'll never leave you." I was ready to attack, but no, this is what I wanted, Bella to move on, but I didn't want it to be with Jacob Black, especially a werewolf. Of course Bella was a danger magnet. Bella dropped the box she was holding. She was clearly angry. "I swear Jacob Black, if you don't shut up, I will never speak to you again. I can't believe you! I'm trying my damn to move on and I would be succeeding, but you have to ruin it for me don't you? You can't see me happy unless you're the one making me feel it. Besides, even if I did have the same feelings for you, you'd end up hurting me." "I would never hurt you Bella," Jake protested, "I couldn't live with myself if I harmed you." Bella shook her head smiling sadly, "Of course you could Jake. Sure, you'd feel horrible, but you see it would happen eventually, just like Sam, Emily, and Leah." At these words Jake froze. I tensed listening to his thoughts. _I should have never told her that story. _His thoughts said. "Because like Sam and Emily, they didn't have a choice. So I would be Leah," continued Bella, "If I allow myself to fall in love with you now, soon we'd probably get engaged, and then…" she sighed, "Then you'd see her, your imprint. The person you were meant to be with your whole life. And where would that leave me? Alone. Alone and probably in a catatonic state again. And this time no one, even you would probably be able to bring me back out again." Jake opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Even his thoughts were jumbled. My family and I were frozen in horror at what had happened to Bella. None of us never knew what us leaving had really done to her. "But I want to thank you Jake," she continued, "Because of you, I was able to move on. Ed- he, was right. Humans do move on with time. I though I'll try to forget how great he made me feel, how loved, I probably won't, because I believe, your memories are the best thing that a person could ever have. I wouldn't trade them for anything." She smiled softly to herself, "Nothing at all." I t was silent for a few minutes, then Jake finally spoke, "You still love him don't you." Bella tensed, and if I was breathing, I would be holding my breath, "Yes," she spoke so softly I almost had to strain to hear her. "I think I always will. But it doesn't matter anyways." Why not? I wondered. "I mean honestly I am human, he is a vampire. I was foolish to believe he felt the same way I did, he didn't love me the day he left me in the woods; I was just a thing to amuse him with. He was too good for me… I just wish he didn't lead me on the way he did. But the damage is done…" She began crying slightly, tears pouring down her face. I felt my family stiffen in rage, at her words. Jake went to go hold her to him but she pushed him away. "Just go Jake, I need to be alone. I'll be alright; I have been for the past four years. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral." He made to stay but she glared at him, "Go Now! Or I'll get my dad's baseball bat." He sighed and began leaving, "Bye Bells." I heard others getting into the cars as he left, waiting patiently for him to come. As soon as he was in, they left. We watched, Bella for a few moments, wanting to see what would happen next. She sighed, running her fingers through her gorgeous mahogany hair. She looked out the window momentarily, looking up at the full moon. "I'll be okay," she whispered to the moon. "Don't worry dad, I'll be okay." One single tear rolled down her cheek, then she turned, turned her lights off, and climbed into her bed, one of the only things left unchanged in her room. I listened for a few more minutes, enjoying the sound of her breath evening out, as slumber finally took her. And though I didn't want to, I knew I had too, I left, my family behind me.

The next day was the funeral. We changed into clothes my family had packed, all black, they were nice, too nice, it seemed pointless, because no one would see us in them anyways. But they were respectable. We made our way towards the cemetary, staying in the shadow of the woods. For once it was sunny out. Slowly the cars came. People were gathering to pay their last respects to the most beloved Chief. Finally a hearse came, followed by a limo. Out came Renee, her face red with tears, holding onto who I assumed to be Phil's arm. And finally my angel came out, Bella. She was gorgeous in her black dress, and I began to chuckle at her feet. She was wearing black flip flops. My family looked at me questionaly, and I merely said, "Shoes." They looked at Bella's feet and began to laugh, only Alice huffed, annoyed, "I have the perfect shoes for that dress, if only Bella would dress up all the time." She became quiet invoice and thoughts, after I gave her a look that told her she better be quiet. Finally, the ceremony began, and we listened as the priest droned on and on. My mind drifted every now and then, I was focusing too much on Bella. She ws crying now, and I wished I could be the one to dry her tears. She looked so sad, it hurt and all I wanted to do was make it better. Finally the priest finished and people began to move, giving there condolences to Bella and her mother, saying goodbye one last time to Charlie, or just chatting quietly to themselves. Half an hour later, everyone was gone. The only one that remained was Bella. It had begun to grow dark, and her father had already been lowered to the ground. I watched intently as she knelt down and ran her hands over the freshly dug earth that now covered her father. The tombstone was pale against the night sky, she then moved and touched it softly and began to speak quietly, I was glad for my vampire hearing, "Don't worry dad," she said, "I'll be okay. Everything will work out just fine. I know I haven't been the best daughter in the last four years, and for that I am so so sorry. I'll make it up to you daddy." I was momentairly surprised, Bella never called her father 'daddy'. It was always Dad or Charlie. Her voice was thick with tears, "I'm going to go to college dad. I know you always wanted me to go. I've always wanted to be a teacher or maybe major in tourism, go see all the sunny places that are out there. See the world. Have a normal, _human_, life. That's what Edwa- you wanted right dad?" My heart was torn, I was so lost. "I'm gonna try my hardest to move on dad. But don't worry, I'll come back once in a while, I hope. I have to tell you everything that's been going on with my life." She looked at the sky, "I better go now dad, it's getting late, and my flight leaves early tomorrow. I'm going to Flordia, down with Renee. Billy's going to sell the house for me, and in two weeks I'm moving up to New York. Go to school there, its really nice and sunny. Minus all the polution and crime, but I think I need a change of scenery. It'll do me some good. And that's what I need, what's best for me, no matter what. I'll get over _him_ dad. I know you 're worried about that, but don't. Of course it'll be difficult, but I'll forget and move on. It's for the best." This is what I wanted, I told myself, chanting it over and over again inside my head. I want her to move on. "I need to go dad. I love you and I'll miss you. You're the best dad a girl could ever ask for. I don't regret coming here to Forks, every moment of it was amazing. Goodbye dad." The angel kissed the tombstone gently, and then turned and left, a single tear falling down her face. Her truck was waiting on the edge of the road. Jacob was in the pasenger seat. At least she's leaving him, I thought happily. I watched as she vanished from sight, and with that, so did I and my family. We left. We left Forks and the good times. We left a daughter, a sister, a mate, and I don't think we would ever be the same again. But Bella was going to be okay, and so would I.


	3. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

I am so sorry! I know it's been over a year since I updated, but I've had a lot going on and I had a small writers block. Plus my ADHD doesn't help. I promise that I will have a new chapter up by next week! I wanna thank those who have reviewed and saved this story to their story alert! I was so surprised and touched! THANK YOU! SO MUCH! I promise to be better at updating. I'm almost done with my summer semester of classes so I should have more to time to write! Once again thank you!


	4. Ch 4: 74 Years Later

**74 Years Later**

** Time passed slowly, even for us vampires. I barely remember my parents and human life; the years have been so long. But I remember her, I remember Bella. I see her face in my head every day; my thoughts are constantly about her, though I try to think of other things for the sake of my family. That's one reason I left. After the funeral, I left my family for a while to get away. I stayed in Denali for a few months, but Tanya's incessant fixation with me drove me away. I stayed in Mexico, hunting for Victoria but never finding her. I even stayed with the Volturi for ten years, not joining them or changing my diet. Just to get away. But no matter how far I went Bella was constantly in my thoughts. After over twenty years away from my family, I returned permanently. I stayed for Esme. She couldn't stand losing another child. They needed me, and part of me needed them. Alice still ignored me and even Rosalie was even more stuck up than normal. Jasper got out a lot, trying to get away from all the pain. Emmett, well he was still Emmett. He was sad about Bella being gone, but he tried his best to be like he always is. Esme and Carlisle missed Bella, it was evident on their faces. But they were glad I was back and tried to keep themselves busy. We moved around like normal, never staying somewhere for too long. Then, twenty years after I came back, when it was time for us to move again, it was Alice's turn to pick where we would move. She blocked her thoughts from me, something she had perfected completely, so that I had to wait for her to say where she wanted to go. **

**"Forks" was all she said. The others looked at me, and even though it was the last place I wanted to be, it was time for me to move on, just like Bella. I nodded. "Everyone we knew will either be dead, gone, or too old to remember us. It's perfect." The others were surprised, though they didn't say anything. They all nodded in agreement. That day we began to pack. A week later we moved back to our old house in Forks. Back to where it all began.**

-I know it's short…but there you go. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday if everything works out well. Please review! Oh yeah, I do not own Twilight or it's affiliates. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
